


Beachside

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas aren’t quite sure where they are, but that’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachside

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "sand" & "escape"

“Where are we?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked around, still breathing hard. “I…”

They were on a beach, pale sand as far as the eye could see, beside a wine-dark ocean that reflected the light from the full moon overhead. It was also completely silent, not even any distant sounds of traffic.

“I don’t know,” the angel admitted.

Dean plopped down into the sand, swiping a hand at his lip and frowning when it came away bloody. “Still, good timing,” he said, pleased to find only bruises and small nicks making up the rest of his injuries. “Another minute and we would have bought it back there.”

“That was the motivation for the speed of our escape,” said Cas. “However, I fear that fighting so many foes at the same time drained me more than I had anticipated.”

“Yeah,” said Dean, “We were kicking some serious ass. But now that we’re out of ass-kicking range, you can just zap us back to the bunker.”

“I cannot.”

“Cas, we don’t have to mention this… side trip. It doesn’t count as being lost if you don’t ask for directions, right?”

“That’s not what I mean,” said Cas. “I don’t have the energy to ‘zap’ us anywhere.”

“Huh,” said Dean. “What, you need a nap?”

The angel frowned. “I will regain my strength, if that’s what you mean.”

“Then take a load off,” Dean said, patting the sand beside him. “There’s nobody here, and Sam’s not expecting us back until tomorrow.”

“That is true,” Cas agreed, sinking to sit cross-legged. They were both quiet for a long moment. “I am led to understand that ocean views are generally found to be aesthetically pleasing.”

“It is a hell of a view,” agreed Dean. He leaned sideways, slowly, until his head landed on Cas’s shoulder. “Romantic, even.”

Castiel smiled and slid an arm around Dean’s waist. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
